Tamsin Drewová
Tamsin Drewová byla společnicí osmého Doktora do té doby, než proti němu otočila a stala se společnicí Mnicha. Život Setkání s Doktorem Tasmin pocházela z Dulwiche a byla herečkou. Její kariéra se však vyvíjela špatně kvůli jejímu věku. Pak jednoho dne odpověděla na inzerát, ve kterém stálo: Cestovatel časem a prostorem hledá mužského nebo ženského společníka s dobrým smyslem pro humor a dobrodružství ve čtvrté a páté dimenzi. Žádné zkušenosti nezbytné. Žádné plýtvače časem, žádné plýtvače prostorem, prosím. Tamsin odpověděla pod aliasem Juliet Walshová, silnou, kariéristickou ženou, která se ocitla na konkurzu na Doktorova společníka společně s Theem Lawsonem, Ashou Qureshi a Hughem Bainbridgem. „Juliet“ však jako první vypadla, a tak se zklamaná Tamsin vydala domů. Později Tamsin vzala plášť vědci, který kontroloval mnoho robotů, při čemž ji jeden z nich napadl. Doktor naštěstí zasáhl a zachránil ji. Nakonec bylo zjištěno, že všichni účastníci mají k připojení k Doktorovi zlomyslné úmysly. Poté, co Doktor všechny zamítl, „Juliet“ odhalila svou pravou identitu a Doktor se rozhodl vzít ji s sebou. (AUDIO: Situation Vacant) Dobrodružství a setkání s Mnichem Tamsinino první dobrodružství se odehrávalo na zdevastovaném světě Corinth Minor. Zde potkali válečného kriminálníka Morella Wendiga. (AUDIO: Nevermore) Po vyřízení zdejších záležitostí byli vtaženi do roku 1006 do Kellského opatství. Doktor byl překvapen, když se zde setkal se starým nepřítelem Mnichem, který se zde snažil ukradnout Kellskou knihu, aby mohl opravit svou TARDIS. (AUDIO: The Book of Kells) Opuštění Doktora Osmý Doktor a Tamsin přijeli na Deimosskou měsíční základnu, ze které časem vzniklo muzeum obsahující artefakty Ledových Válečníků a atmosférický reionionizér, jenž byl součástí neúspěšného projektu, který měl vytvořit pro lidi dýchatelnou atmosféru na Marsu. Zde se setkali se skupinou skutečných 9 Ledových válečníků v čele s Lordem Slaadkem, kteří tvrdili, že jsou poslední své rasy, i když Doktor upozornil, že několik dalších u nich je zamrzlých v pásmu asteroidů. (AUDIO: Deimos) Tato skupina byla předčasně vzbuzena díky Mnichově změně kurzu historie. (AUDIO: The Resurrection of Mars) Mezitím, co Doktor šel vyjednávat s Ledovými Válečníky, Tamsin zůstala na základně, aby se ujistila, že vedoucí základny, Temperance Finch, nepoužije mikrovlnné zářiče základny k zabití Ledových Válečníků a jejich rukojmích. Nicméně profesor Boston Schooner už sabotoval ovládání. Tamsin se v podstatě přiznala Gregsonovi Grenvillovi, že měla v plánu úplně to samé, a tak byla uvězněna. Doktor a Gregson si uvědomili své chyby a osvobodili Tamsin. Tamsin pak pomohla Gregsonovi umístit výbušniny, aby zastavili Ledové Válečníky. Doktor a Tamsin rychle nastoupili na raketu, ale Gregson to nezvládl. Když raketa vzlétla, zabila Gregsona společně s 2 Ledovými Válečníky. Doktor chtěl použít dálkové ovládání a odpálit bomby, ale vtom mu přišla zpráva od Lucie Millerové (AUDIO: Deimos), kterou Mnich zanechal na základně, kterou chtěl zrovna odpálit. Poté, co se Tamsin pohádala s Doktorem kvůli tomu, že chtěl zachránit Lucie a že zdánlivě smrt Gregsona mu byla ukradená, se setkala s Mnichem, který ji vzal na svou TARDIS, aby ji ukázal, co zásahy Doktora mohou způsobit. Přistáli ve 33. století na Helcyonu během útoku Ledových Válečníků. Mnich přesvědčil Tamsin, že Doktor je zodpovědný za zdejší miliardu mrtvých a dále ji ukázal, jak zřejmě spolupracuje s Ledovými Válečníky v zabití 600 lidí na cestovní raketě. Tamsin se vrátila na základnu, kde se setkala s Lucie, která zvedala teplotu okolí, aby zpomalila Ledové Válečníky, aby se Doktor mohl mezitím hrabat v nastavení atmosférického reionionizéru a napravit to, co Mnich nadrobil, aby tak zabránili smrtím tisíce lidských kolonistů na Marsu. Když Lord Slaadek vyhrožoval Doktorovou smrtí, Lucie souhlasila se snížení teploty, aby zachránila Doktorův život. Doktor, neschopný to zvrátit, odpálil výbušné zařízení umístěné na základně měsíce a nechal všem 5 minut na útěk. Na poslední chvíli doktor pomocí reionionizéru změnil atmosféru Marsu na podobnou atmosféru jako se vyskytuje na Zemi. Pak Tamsin řekla Doktorovi, že má všeho dost, že se stará jen své přátele a Síť času a že svým zasahováním odsoudil v budoucnosti Halcyon k zániku, a tak odešla s Mnichem. (AUDIO: The Resurrection of Mars) Dalecká invaze Během Dalecké invaze Země Tamsin pomáhala Mnichovi „sbírat“ lidské artefakty a zapisovat je. Mnich ji řekl, že sbírají umění pro lidstvo a navrátí ho až se zotaví. Dále ji také řekl, že Dalekové lidstvu pomáhají (AUDIO: Lucie Miller) Potom, co se Tamsin dozvěděla, že Mnich má v invazi prsty a že ji celou dobu lhal, se rozhodla Doktorovi pomoc zastavit Daleky. Krátce poté ji, Doktora a Mnicha Dalekové obklíčili. Tamsin byla na Mnicha naštvaná a řekla mu, že je ohavný. Zatímco Mnich byl ušetřen za spojenectví s Daleky, Doktor byl vyhodnocen jako užitečný vězeň, Tamsin neměla takové štěstí. Jelikož ji Dalekové nepotřebovali, tak byla ihned vyhlazena. Mnich Tamsin oplakával, jelikož při společném cestování si k ní vytvořil silnou citovou vazbu. Když to Doktor viděl, nadával Mnichovi za to, že jí umožnil být první z miliard lidí, kteří zemřeli, protože pomáhal Dalekům, a to, že si neuvědomil, co dělá, zaručilo její konečnou vraždu. (AUDIO: To the Death) Odkaz Když měl osmý Doktor regenerovat na jeho další inkarnaci na Karnu, vzpomněl si na Tamsin mezi jeho minulými společníky. (TV: Noc Doktorova) Mnich byl její smrtí tak rozrušený, že se pokusil přepsat Doktorovu historii, jako odplatu za její smrt. (AUDIO: The Secret History) Dvanáctý Doktor viděl Tamsin mezi jeho společníky, když byla Bernice Summerfieldová zasažena chrononovou energií v pyramidě Eternie. (PRÓZA: Generace velkého třesku) en:Tamsin Drew es:Tamsin Drew Kategorie:Společníci osmého Doktora Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Jedinci z 21. století Kategorie:Společníci z audiopříběhů Kategorie:Doktorovi lidští společníci Kategorie:Lidé, kteří byli v Doktorově TARDIS Kategorie:Společníci Mnicha